A Fairy Valkyrie Named Cana Alberona
by KnightWriterRLK
Summary: What Happens When Fairies Choose Cana Alberona To Be The Next Fairy Valkyrie? What Kind Of Powers Will She Have? What Are The Fairies Planning? Why Her? What Will They Teach Her? Who Will She Meet In Her Journeys? Does She Have To Quit Drinking? Find Out Now. Rated M Because Of Possible Blood. Romance Will Be Added Later On.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This Is A Story That I Thought Of Doing And I'm Gonna Combine It From Time To Time With My Other Fanfic Story Named, _"The Testament To True Strength." _These 2 Stories Will Merge Somehow, And I'm Gonna Make It Happen. Cana Alberona The Fairy Valkyrie Will Team Up With Her Friend Lucy Heartfilia The Celestial Sentinel. They'll Also Team Up With Different People From Their Guild As Well As Other Guilds And Some Original Characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To The Fantastic And Amazing "Hiro Mashima".**

**CLAIMER: This Story Will Have My Ideas Strewn And Strategically Placed To Make It Exciting, Fun, Adventurous, And I Hope An Enjoyable Story For You To Read.**

**Onto The Story**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(The events in this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games and the whole incident with the 7 Dragons)<strong>**

**Chapter One: A Card Wizard Meets A Fairy**

**_~ Inside Of Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

Cana Alberona is a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin, long mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colors having been seen as bright brown, black, and ultimately plain brown. She has two shoulder-length strands framing her face with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. They're wavy today because she didn't bother to comb her hair when she woke up. She just let gravity do its work on her hair. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eye lashes, a voluptuous figure, and defined hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails today are perfectly cut back and adorned in silver nail polish that she applied herself a week ago. They still look perfect because their magic, scratch-proof nail polish. She's wearing her usual light blue bikini top with matching light blue underwear, capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, high-heeled sandals, a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps which bears an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She always carries her large fuzzy blue purse which contains her magic cards as well as other necessities.

Cana was woken up in the early morning by her father Gildarts Clive. She wakes up in her room and doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. She walks into her bathroom, turns on the faucet on the sink, and washes the sleep away from her face with cold water. After a few minutes, she finished brushing her teeth. She closes the lights, closes the bathroom door behind her softly, slings her large fuzzy blue purse across her body, and walks out of her room and closes the door and locks it with ease. The residents in Fairy Hills; the all-girls dorm for Fairy Tail members, were still sleeping the night away. She walked quietly through the silent halls of the 2nd floor and walked down the stairs, making sure not to awaken any of her friends. She walked out of the dorm and closed its doors very silently. She praises herself in not waking up any of her friends, because they would sure be cranky and grumpy like she is at the moment. They did party last night like wild animals. They came back from the Grand Magic Games triumphantly. They earned the title of, "_Fiore's #1 Guild". _A big celebratory party commemorating their achievement was too big to pass up. Cana drank her fair share of Fairy Tail's alcohol in barrels. It's safe to say that she had a lot of fun last night.

As Cana was walking down the stone path towards the Fairy Tail Guildhall she thought to herself with an annoyed expression and a cranky attitude, 'My dad better have a good explanation for calling me through that 2nd Magic "Call Gildarts Card" this early in the damn morning. What's so urgent that he wants to talk to me right away? I'm still so tired and sleepy god damn it.' Her train of thoughts kept asking similar questions like these until she felt a strong magical presence nearby. She stopped in her tracks and observed her surroundings, now fully awake and focused. She may be tired from last night, but she's no push-over.

She only sees the grassy meadows of the fields around Fairy Hills. The sky was still dark, but it had a few rays of sun that's about to break free from the horizon and signal the start of the new day. She senses 3 strong magical pressures that she's never felt before. She keeps on looking around while already holding a deck of Magic Cards on her left hand while her right held 5 Magic Card Shuriken ready to be thrown just in case she was attacked.

She waited for 5 minutes but nothing happened. The magical pressures were there, but she didn't know where. She thought to herself, 'This is such a waste of time. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Even so, I don't have time for this.'

Cana started walking again to the Fairytail Guildhall and after 15 minutes or so she reached it.

She quickly opened the doors inside to see Mirajane behind the counter of the bar. Her father Gildarts waving for her to join him at a table and Master Makarov sitting on the counter of the bar with one foot over the other and reading and looking at images on this week's issue of _"Sorcerer's Weekly"._

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Mirajane is wearing her usual outfit which is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circles around the waist. She has deep blue eyes that shine like the sea. She's one of Fairy Tail's most beautiful female Wizards.

Master Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He's wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and black pants which is covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saint's symbol at the back.

Gildarts is a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His heavily muscular body is without a left arm and left leg which he initially replaces with armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the majority of his torso is bandaged, as is his right forearm and left shoulder. He has brown eyes just like his daughter Cana.

"Good morning Cana", greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Mira.", replied Cana. "Morning Master."

Master Makarov nods and says, "Good morning." He then goes back to looking at scantily clad photos of female Wizards in his magazine.

Cana walks over to where her father is sitting and joins him with an annoyed expression on her face. "So dad, why in the heck did you call me here for so early in the damn morning? I was having such a great time sleeping and you just had to call."

Gildarts smiles and rubs the back of his head and answers, "I'm sorry about that Cana, but I just had to tell you something urgent." He then pointed at the area over Cana's shoulder and said, "It's about those 3 Fairies that are following you."

Cana looked at the direction that Gildarts pointed to and almost jumped in surprise and shock. There were 3 little girls with translucent golden wings in the air next to her left shoulder. She jumped in surprise and scooted back against the wooden bench that she sat on. Her late reaction made the Fairies giggle a little while they were looking at her.

These golden-winged Fairies wore rainbow colored one-shoulder strap dresses that flowed to their ankles. They had golden orbs for eyes, peach colored skin, long orange hair that reached their backs, and they had golden tiaras on top of their heads.

Mirajane and Master Makarov were behind Cana now.

"These 3 have something very important to tell you.", said Master Makarov.

Mirajane put her hands on Cana's shoulders to try and calm her down because she was breathing heavily. "Calm down Cana. These Fairies aren't here to harm you. They're here specifically for you. They chose you.", Mirajane said excitedly.

Shaking the surprise and the shock that she received and trying to get her bearings back she pulled her legs closer to her body while gripping onto Mirajane's hands on her shoulders, she replied softly, "W-What do they want with me? A-And what did they c-choose me for?"

The Fairies glided through the air and got closer to her. They then said in unison in a singsong voice, "You're the next Fairy Valkyrie."

* * *

><p><strong>How Was That Prologue1st Chapter? Any Comments, Questions, Reviews Are Appreciated.**

**I'm Excited To Write This Story. Making It A Combination Story With My 1st Fanfic Story Is Going To Be Fun.**

**~ KnightWriter signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Everything From My Questions To The Disclaimer, To Claimers, To Shoutouts Is Down Below After This Chapter.**

**Enjoy This Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Card Wizard Talks With Fairies<strong>

**~ _Inside Of Fairy Tail's Guildhall ~_**

* * *

><p>[Continued From Where We Left Off]<p>

_"These 3 have something very important to tell you.", said Master Makarov._

_Mirajane put her hands on Cana's shoulders to try and calm her down because she was breathing heavily. "Calm down Cana. These Fairies aren't here to harm you. They're here specifically for you. They chose you.", Mirajane said excitedly._

_Shaking the surprise and the shock that she received and trying to get her bearings back she pulled her legs closer to her body while gripping onto Mirajane's hands on her shoulders, she replied softly, "W-What do they want with me? A-And what did they c-choose me for?"_

_The Fairies glided through the air and got closer to her. They then said in unison in a singsong voice, "You're the next Fairy Valkyrie."_

* * *

><p>Cana's POV ~<p>

The words, _"You're the __next Fairy Valkyrie.",_ rang through her head. She stopped and thought about what they meant, but she didn't really know how to process it. Her father, Gildarts, as well as Mirajane and Master Makarov didn't talk either. They were just staring at her. The three Fairies that were floating a couple of feet away from her face were staring at her too. The only words that escaped her mouth after having gone silent for what felt like half an hour, but was really just a couple of minutes, was, "Huh?" That's what she said as a reply while tilting her head to the left in confusion.

Master Makarov shook his head in both amusement and annoyance. "Now Cana, these Fairies here were looking for you. Now that they've found you, they won't leave you alone until you've said yes to their offer. They want you to be the next Fairy Valkyrie. They'll explain what that entails and what you need to do in order to become one."

"This is so exciting. I've never dreamed or even thought that they'd want Cana as one.", said Mirajane with obvious excitement.

She turned to look at Mirajane with slight annoyance and minor irritation at what she just told her. Before she could make a comeback Mirajane quickly says...

"I'm sorry Cana, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm surprised is all.", said Mirajane while patting her shoulders.

"Cana, I want you to at least think about...", Gildarts stopped talking all of a sudden and shifted his gaze towards the door. "Mira, Master, go back to your places. Someone is coming. I know you sense it too."

"Oh right.", said Mirajane as she sprinted towards the bar and used her body weight as leverage and hoisted herself over the counter. She immediately returned to her spot behind the bar. She quickly picked up a white cloth and a mug and pretended to clean the mug with the piece of fabric.

Master Makarov used his Titan Magic to elongate both his arms and lunged them towards the counter of the bar. He pulled himself onto the bar, sat with one leg over the other, and picked up this week's issue of "_Sorcerer's Weekly" _and started focusing on it.

A few seconds later Cana heard the doors to the Guildhalls open. Without looking she somehow detected who it was. The person who just entered is their resident Celestial Spirit Wizard and one of her best friends, Lucy Heartfilia. 'Wait a second, how come I can detect who people are without even looking at them and their type of magic? I couldn't do this before.', thought Cana. Before she got a chance to greet Lucy, her father pulls her out of her thoughts by grabbing her arm as she was about to turn around and say "Good Morning" to Lucy.

Gildarts looks at her with a serious expression and says in a hushed tone, "Cana. This is serious. I want you to at least think about what these Fairies are saying and decide on it soon."

The Fairies were now hovering over the area in front of them both. They said in unison, "We'll explain everything, don't you worry. And if you're wondering, no, your friend can't see us. We can only be seen by Wizards who we allow to see us. However, we can be sniffed out by those who have powerful noses and our magical pressures can be detected."

As soon as they said that, Cana put 2 and 2 together. They were the ones she detected earlier on her way here. "Can you explain to me what a Fairy Valkyrie is? And dad, how'd you get mixed up on all of this?", She asked with obvious curiosity.

One of the Fairies spoke in a voice that sounded like echoes in a cave. "Every 4 decades, we Fairies pick a specific Wizard with incredible potential, high latent magical power, and strong leadership skills to help safeguard different areas of the Fairy homeland. One of the primary jobs of a Fairy Valkyrie is to vanquish and destroy any threat to the Fairy homeland of Jastierela."

The Fairy in the middle spoke in a voice that sounded like a soft breeze. "A Fairy Valkyrie is one of the major and very vital positions a Fairy is given. If you say yes to our offer, then you'll no longer be just a Human Wizard. You'll be a Fairy as well. Fairy Valkyries are taught powerful and destructive Fairy Magic, Light Magic, and Valkyrie Magic. You'll be instructed and taught the numerous ways to combine them to make even more powerful magic."

The last Fairy spoke in a normal and human-like voice. "My sisters here might go off-track a bit. They're not professionals in the field of information distribution. I'm Kye by the way. The one who spoke to you 1st is my sister Echo. The 2nd is my sister Breeze. I'll go into more detail about what we require of you and what a Fairy Valkyrie is required to do. Does that sound satisfactory...I meant, is that alright?"

She smiled at the Fairies and said, "Yeah that's fine. You've got my full attention." She then heard the doors to the Guildhall close and no longer felt Lucy's presence and magic. She suspected that Lucy finished her business with the Guild early or that she got a job request. 'Lucy, going on a job request alone. That's rare.', Cana thought to herself, but she quickly shook that thought away. 'Lucy's a very capable Wizard. She can handle herself.'

"Good. I'll continue then.", said Kye as she and her sisters stopped flying and sat down in front of Cana, with their legs crossed one over the other. "We will be your guides and teachers. We will teach you what you need to know and what you'll need to do to become a Fairy Valkyrie. You'll be responsible for many lives. The Fairy homeland of Jastierela spans across Earthland. The kingdom of Fiore is a small part of our homeland. There are various positions and jobs given to all Fairies. There are Guardians, Seekers, Scouts, Warriors, Valkyries, and many more. Fairy Valkyries are few in numbers, but they're very powerful when their basic training is complete. They become even more powerful through time, effort, training and magic power level progression. We will teach you the mannerisms of a Fairy, behaviors, the Fairy language, and whatever else you need to know. You'll be a full-fledged Fairy and a Fairy Valkyrie in no time."

"Your father will explain how he got mixed up with us.", said Breeze.

She looks over to her dad and sees him sporting a soft smile and she couldn't help but smile back as well.

"You see Cana, your mother was the former Fairy Valkyrie of Fiore.", said Gildarts with a soft smile, but with sadness and love evident in his eyes. "Cornelia was an amazing woman. She was the only woman that I've ever loved and the only one that I've ever married. She was gentle, kind, and very powerful."

Tears started brimming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't notice that Mirajane was behind her until she held her shoulders soothingly. Master Makarov was standing on the same bench as Cana and he was on her right. They were all looking at Gildarts, the Fairies included.

"I hated myself for going on those missions and disappearing for long periods of time. I did it for her. We needed the money. I was so busy earning money for us that I didn't pay enough attention to her. It broke my heart when she divorced me and left me, but I didn't hate her for it. I still loved her and I always will. It broke my heart when I heard that she passed away, but I'm happy that a part of her is still with me.", Gildarts said with tears brimming in his eyes too. "I'm sorry for getting off track."

"It's alright.", replied Kye. Kye then looks back up at Cana and says, "Now you know how your father is mixed up in all of this. Your mother was an exceptional Fairy Valkyrie. We know that you'll have questions for us. We'll make sure to tell you more of the stories that we've heard of her exploits later on."

Breeze adds in, "You might be wondering how Master Makarov and Mirajane knows about us too. The reason for this is simple. We have worked with Wizards before. Those who are in charge of the Legal Guilds also known as the Light Guilds, meaning the Guild Masters and their Secretaries and/or Aids/Helpers as well as the Magic Council Members knows of our existence. We have a history of working with Wizards when times call for it. There are only a small bit of information on us in your books because we like being secretive. Our existence is a well kept and guarded secret. We expect and ask of you to do the same."

She wipes away the tears that were on her eyes, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Very good. We're happy that you understand. So is that a yes to our offer?", asked Kye.

Cana gathered up the courage that she had and quickly grasped Mirajane's right hand on her right shoulder, and Cana glanced down at Master Makarov giving her a warm smile and a nod. Her father gives her a warm and goofy smile from across the table. She smiles and looks down at the Fairies and replies with a resounding, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ In The Outskirts Of The City Of Magnolia, A Deeper Part Of The Forest Near Magnolia ~<em>**

~ Cana's POV ~

"So is this where you're going to train me?", she asked looking around at the heavily forested area around her. The tops of the trees looked to be 5 or more stories from the ground. The light of the sun barely reaching past the trees and touching the ground. 'It took a long while getting here, so this better be the place.', Cana thought to herself.

"Yes, this place will do. There's no one else near within a radius of 25 miles. And the light in this area is perfect.", answered Kye while hovering in the middle of the clearing. The light from the sun reaching the area more than any other clearing they've passed. The clearing is still covered above by the towering branches and leaves from the tree tops.

Cana sat in the middle of the clearing, enjoying the wind blowing through the forest. "So, what do we do 1st?", she asked. Even though she was very curious, and she'd hate to admit it, but she was very excited at what she's going to learn, her mind still wandered to what her father said. 'He's never talked about her that much before. The only real talk that we had about my mom was when I 1st told him that I'm his and Cornelia's daughter. I hope he tell me more about her.'

As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice it, but the Fairies were hovering just a few inches from her face. They were waving their hands in front of her eyes, trying to get her full and undivided attention.

"...na, Hey Cana. HEY CANA!", they shouted in unison.

She fell back and felt the grass tickle and brush against her back. She quickly sat back up again and said, "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I was lost in thought. Umm...you were saying?"

They flew backwards and stopped a few feet from her. She then heard Kye speaking. "You need to pay attention now. As I was saying..., we're going to teach you Magic 1st. We're going to begin with Light Magic, then Fairy Magic, then Valkyrie Magic. They are all Caster Type Magics. It'll take you almost a year or so to learn them all, depending on how fast you learn. You did learn Card Magic really quickly. You even learned how to tell Fortunes quickly too. You even used Fairy Glitter extremely well during the Grand Magic Games. So...hmmmm...by my estimation...hmmm...ummmm...you'll be finished in 7 to 8 months time."

She smiled brightly at their complement and praise, at least she thought they were praising her. "Okay, sounds good. Let me take a drink 1st." She then brought out a black flask with silver edgings and a silver cap from her bag and opened the cap with a twist but before she could raise it to her lips, a bright light blinded her all of a sudden. The bright light made her drop the flask filled with sake.

"There will be no drinking during training.", warned Breeze while making an 'x' with her arms crossed over her body.

"W-What? But why not? And what was that light that you hit me with?", Cana asked with mild irritation in her features.

"It's because you won't be able to concentrate when we're training. That light was a spell I casted and targeted you with. It did what I expected it to do. Distract you and disorient you.", said Echo.

Cana sighs in defeat. "Whatever. Just don't make me drop my sake or anyone of my other drinks again." She picked up the flask, closed the cap, and swiftly tucked it inside her bag.

"Now drop your bag and place it over there on the foot of that tree, then come back to this spot.", ordered Kye.

Cana did as she was told and now stood in the middle of the clearing. The Fairies hovered right in front of her.

"Now watch us, and do what we do. We'll give you pointers and advice from time to time, but we also need you to follow and mimic our movements. Light Magic is a type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. We're going to teach you how to manifest your magic power into the form of light. We can then pick up and teach you things from there. You won't believe the numerous ways you can use light until your using it.", chided Breeze with a singsong voice.

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

(9 Hours Later)

Cana was wheezing and panting for air. These Fairies sure aren't pushovers. She thought to herself, 'This training is exhausting. I've been a Holder Type Wizard for a long time. Caster Type Magic like this is definitely hard. And this is just my 1st day of training too. I'm ready to sleep.'

She looked over and saw that Breeze and Echo were lounging around and relaxing. Kye was in front of her, staring at her intensely.

"Ummmm...Kye...why are you staring at me like that?", Cana asked her suspiciously and worriedly. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing on your face." Kye placed her hand under her chin and looked up at the trees. A gesture Cana recognized as someone deep in thought or lost in their own thoughts. She then looked back up at Cana and says, "Make sure to practice what we've taught you at your own time and leisure. Meet us here every day at 10 AM. The weekends will be your off-days. You can do whatever you want. Rest or relax, go to dinner, go on a date, whatever."

"That sounds doable.", Cana replied to her with an exhausted smile. 'She really thought this through.'

Kye snaps her fingers and Cana was surprised that she heard her do that. Cana didn't want to judge their size and all, but that was a loud sound, for a snap. After Kye snapped, her sisters quickly flew towards them and hovered next to her. Breeze stares at Cana and says, "Remember what I told you earlier. Regulate your alcohol intake. We don't want to train someone that's dealing with a hangover. No matter how minor it is. We know that you can handle your fare share of alcohol. I'm just giving you a warning."

Cana raised her hands in defense while smiling half-heartedly, "Okay, okay. Sure. I'll try to control myself."

"Don't just try, just do it.", said Kye.

"Yeah, just listen.", added Echo.

"Don't worry, I'll listen. Oh Mavis. Have a little faith.", She answered with a full smile. "I'll see you three tomorrow." She quickly stood up and started walking back to the Guildhall.

"Hey Cana, make sure you eat something. We could hear your stomach making noises during training.", said Breeze.

She was glad that she had her back turned to them, otherwise they would have noticed the slight pink blush that just reached her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it. Thanks.", She told them with her back turned while waving them good bye. She picked up her bag and continued on walking. 'Today was actually a good day. How come I didn't have a hangover though...I drank so much last night. They're not telling me something...Hmmm...Nah. Whatever. I'll just ask them about it some other time. Hmmm...maybe I'm just gaining more tolerance.'

* * *

><p>~ Kye's POV ~<p>

The Fairies waved goodbye to their new student. They watched as she walked away, shrinking from their sight as the distance between them increased. They made sure that she wasn't within earshot before they talked to each other.

"Hey Kye?", asked Breeze.

"Yeah, what is it?", She answered with her own question.

"Will you ever tell Cana that as she trains with us that she'll start...", Breeze was interrupted by Echo.

"Of course we'll tell her. We'll answer her every question. That's what's required of us. She's our new sister after all. She just needs to ask the right ones, but in time we'll tell her everything.", said Echo.

"Echo's right. Cana's questions will be answered in due time. Now let's go back home. We have to tell Valerie of Cana's progress so far. She'll want to know how her new Fairy Valkyrie is doing. She's in charge of all of them after all."

They all fly off to a hidden magic portal in the forest which transports them to their homeland of Jastierela. They're headed home.

* * *

><p>~ Cana's POV ~<p>

'This long trek is so boring. 25 miles into the forest, what a bother. This is just another way for them to make me exercise more.', She thought to herself while sighing.

'They did teach me very useful things. It was sort of fun.' Cana's eyes shined with an idea that popped into her head. 'I can practice while I'm walking. It's so simple. I can train while I head to the Guild. This will help me, and it'll entertain me too. I still have enough magic energy to practice for a little while longer.'

Cana starts focusing on manifesting her magic energy into the palm of her hand into the form of light. She remembers what the Fairies told her during her magical training with them.

_Kye speaks up in a commanding and authoritative tone while holding out her hands filled with small orbs of light. "We'll 1st start you of by teaching you how to focus and manifest __your magical energy into the palm of your hands. You'll start to feel it when its there."_

_Breeze adds in, "When you feel your magical energy surging through your body and focusing on your palms, then picture that energy turning into a bright light."_

_Echo advices by adding in, "It helps if you picture in your head the brightest light that you've ever seen and/or if you let your strong emotions flow through your body and combine them with your magical energy. The key to manifestation is imagination, emotion, will, creativity, and magic power."_

Cana focuses her magic energy into the palm of her right hand. She felt her magic energy pulsing through her palm. She pictured the brightest light she could think of and poured in all of her emotions into the palm of her hand. She pictured a bright light coming from the palm of her hand and forming itself into a ball. A few minutes later, a small golden light in the shape of an orb appeared on her right palm. It was about the size of an orange. She felt the light radiate from her palm and the magic energy from her body surging and exiting out of her palm.

'This is an improvement.', She thought to herself while smiling brightly.

After a few minutes the orb of golden light disappeared. 'I can't manifest it for too long.' Cana wipes a build up of sweat from her brow and creases them while thinking, 'I know I can improve. I just need more practice.'

* * *

><p><strong>How Was This 2nd Chapter? I Know It's Not As Long As You Expected, But It's A Slow Buildup. You'll Start To See Some Major Improvements Soon. There Will Be A Timeskip. Her Training Will Be Explained In Certain Situations, Like During A Battle, Etc.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail Belongs To The Fantastic And Amazing "Hiro Mashima".**

**CLAIMER: This Story Will Have My Ideas Strewn And Strategically Placed To Make It Exciting, Fun, Adventurous, And I Hope An Enjoyable Story For You To Read.**

** ~ Knight Writer Signing Off**


End file.
